villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Gates
Gates, also known as Mr. Kalium through Amalgam, is the false main antagonist of the third season of the anime Full Metal Panic: The Second Raid. One of the few known Amalgam's principal and most brutal agents. He took over the role of Gauron short after his apparent demise. Like Gauron, Gates clashed against the pilot of Mithril's ARX-7/ Arbalest, until the same Arm Slave leaded him to his demise in Hong Kong. Gates was the commander of Amalgam's Execution Squad, whose job was to terminate targets that compromise or impair the organitzation in any way. When Gates is sent into action, his erratic and disrespectful behaviour often causes fatal casualties for both sides in the process. Gates didn't have an active antagonistic role and only confronted Sosuke twice. He was almost all the time showed off-action doing his own deeds and hobbies such as extorting, swimming, mistreating his squad members or even worse. When it comes to work, Gates was always girded by his squad, normally their number varies from seven to five members, Gates always operated with his Plan-1058 Codarl-i. Appearance and Capabilities Gates was extravagant concerning his looks. He wears turtleneck shirt and a fine suit, carried over a white long coat, and wears a necklace in form of a golden tear. One of his most characteristic traits were his exaggerated, long sideburns, which ended on point, inwards. By the time he began piloting his Venom in the anime, there was little difference with Gauron's, aside from using a personal monomolecular cutter and a pair of machine guns instead of one gatling machine. Being the user of Amalgam's most powerful and advanced weapon model by then, Gates was a dangerous foe, able to defeat other Lambda Driver users and other arm slave types such as the Plan-1059 Codarl-m, although his full capacity is still a mystery, as his fights where highly unbalanced, but he was experienced enough to take out the Arbalest with sheer lambda driver force. It was specified by an Amalgam executive that Gates was far inferior than Gauron in hability, however they gave him the rank of comander because compared to Gauron he was much more reliable. Although Gauron was the most capable fighter, Gates stands out as a ruthless strategist. Another regardful traits of his was his incredibly predictive analytical skills, which used on the battlefield as a way to reach the enemy in the most shorted time, and for preparing traps and escape ways, and his supernatural level in shooting, capable of hitting a target far away, and needed few time to aim, without missing. Personality Gates could be best described as the madman type of guy in a mercenary organization, he was known for being too scandalous and bloodthirsty that even Gauron recognized he was "A very scary bastard". Maintaining a hammy and energetic attitude that differed him from the other antagonists of the series, he couldn't speak with common sense and his manner of speech weirded out comrades and foes alike, the few times someone bothered asking him the sense of his words, he simply said that it was meaningless. His extremely warped mind proved to be sexually depraved and inmoral: showing perhaps too interest in the young Xia Yu twins and small mammals. Gates was arrogant, disrespectful and cruel towards everyone around him and found enjoyment in mocking, beating and killing people who couldn't fight back at him and tended to display a flare for the drama for long, desìte being a considarble A.S pilot and an expert in terms of practical shooting, Gates never fought equivalently and always had his squad near him. A lunatic that had no regards about the life of others beneath him but was loyal to Amalgam, hence's the reason why he got his post as a commander. Another trait of his was that he was extremely confident and arrogant, believing himself to be always the strongest and most skillful player around, something that proved to be his weak point since his stubbornness and arrogance didn't let him recognize when he had lost. Gates seemed to covet the Arbalest, and view it as a "gleaming jewel" . Gates showed symptoms of disorders caused by the A-21 experimental drug, "TI-971",a drug that can create neuronal environment especially to control the Lambda Driver, such as episodes of violent outbursts, loss of memory and manic depression. Those characteristics made Gates even more unpredictable and unreliable. Relationships Doz His second in comand and personal attendant, Doz constantly assists Gates in tems of non combat. With the obnoxious and unstable personality of Gates, Doz is always the first one to get hurt, despite that, he seems to simply ignore the erratic behaviour of his boss and carries his duty professionaly, wheter he hates Gates or just doesn't mind him. Xia Yu Lan/Fan Gates treated the twins as his personal playthings, bullying and mocking the girls was part of the routine for him, and personally showed interest in Xia Yu Lan, the little one, which probably knew it too well. For the slightest irritation or offense, he would quickly show retaliations, taunting both of them or going as far as hurting and abusing them. * Xia Yu Lan, being the younger of the twins, was not as cold blooded as his sister, an sometimes he let it slide what he thought about Gates: He hated him and only held disgust for him. * Xia Yu Fan rarely showed any emotion, and was capable of withstanding Gates's abuse, but even she wasn't able to control herself to Gates's monstruous display of evil at the last episode of the season. Leonard Testarossa Gates and Leonard briefly interacted with each other, but Gates presented no respect on him, despite his high rank, and possibly both of them were competitors in Amalgam. Leonard, being the prodigy he is obviously outsmarted Gates more than once. When Leonard offered his help tracking down the rogue agents, Gates warned him to stand aside and let him work. For Leonard, Gates relation was just professional, as usual, he professes an understanding and qualm attitude to everybody, even to Gates, but he hardly communicated with him for other things than duty. Gauron. It is unclear what kind of relation had Gauron with Gates, as he changed sides constantly from organitzation to organitzation, Regardless of that it seems they knew each other as far as Gates recognizing the twins as the "apprentices" of Gauron, and Gauron recognize Gates for his reputation as ruthless and fierce monster. In Super Robot Wars V, Gauron and Gates are still alive and they coincide once, Gauron and Gates seems to tolerate each other, for the exception when Gates mistreats Xia Yu twins, Gauron warns Gates about not touching them again. Kaname Chidori In the audio drama, where Gates is hired as a professor, shows a few interactions between the characters. While Gates is concerned about the class he has to do today (goes from the elevation of the genitals to the western adjustments from the Taika era to the Meiji without motives). With Kaname constantly reminding him of his ramblings, Gates interprets that Kaname is sexually attracted by him. Kaname acts with confusion and rage the whole audio drama about Gates and his manners, and was grossed out when he insinuated to her or when he killed a student for not shutting up while whe was doing class. Obiously his relation towards Kaname is non-canon, as Gates never knew Kaname in any way and would never be accepted as a teacher. Sousuke Sagara Sousuke meets Gates on a more personal level in Super Robot Wars V. When Gates clashes against Sousuke he let slide the nickname "Kashim" to Sousuke for fueling his sadism, probably heard Gauron saying it or he told him. Sousuke highly dislikes Gates, viewing him as the depraved scum he was and refused to listen to none his constant nonsenses and cruelty. * The continuing relations are just seen in Super Robot Wars V, which are non canon. Embryo Embryo is the one who hires Gates in the first place in various missions, and seemed to be amused by his way to be, however he probably would hated him in time, as Embryo sees nothing in free bloodshed and havoc, something that is like bread and water for Gates. Salia Tereshkova Salia is diligent and serious, and was annoyed by Gates's attitude when she was forced to join her in combat. Chris Just like the twins, Chris was disgusted by Gates's comentaries, wondering why she was working with them. Quotes }} Trivia *Gates was possibly of English or American nacionality. *Gates debuted in the pilot episode of The Second Raid, crying the phrase "MY HONEY!" but he didn't say such thing in the series. **Gauron said that affectionate word towards Sousuke too, probably the studio decided to cutt it from the series in order to evade villain's similarities. *Despite being the main antagonist of the season,Gates didn't take the role of a personal antagonist since he didn't knew about Sousuke until the very end of his life. *His original Japanese voice actor, Hōchū Ōtsuka, also played Jiraiya, who was also a pervert. However Gates had far more disturbing sexual tendencies than Jiraiya had. *In Super Robot Wars V, his hair is depicted as lightly ginger in his animations, but remains blonde in the character ID. *Gates originally didn't appear much in the novels where the events of the anime takes place. His only appearance was in the middle of the battle in Hong Kong, when he taunted Xia Yu Fan and was killed by Sousuke within minutes. His scenes in the anime, as well as his personality and appearance were originally created by the anime producers. *Kalinin took over his codename in Amalgam after his death. *Gates is very similar to Hades from Kid Icarus: Uprising. **Both of them were voiced by Hōchū Ōtsuka. **Both of them were similar in personality, maintaining a fashionable, comedic attitude but being hideous animals with no shread of decency in their core. **Both of them were defeated by the protagonist most powerful attack, destroying their bodies with a bluish energy wave, however Hades conscience still survived and only his physical form was destroyed while Gates was truly killed. *Judging personality and the fact of the same voice actor, Gates might be and expy from Yazan Gable, an antagonist of the Gundam Franchise. **Ironically, it is stated that Gauron was the inspiration of creating the villain Ali Al-Saachez. Category:Anime Villains Category:Mentally Ill Category:Terrorists Category:Male Category:Psychopath Category:Military Category:Deceased Category:Perverts Category:Murderer Category:Provoker Category:Mercenaries Category:Extravagant Category:Leader Category:Fighters Category:Comedy Villains Category:Pure Evil Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Video Game Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Abusers Category:Sadists Category:Dimwits Category:Wrathful Category:Saboteurs Category:Sophisticated Category:Nameless Category:Betrayed Category:Addicts Category:Hypocrites Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Game Bosses Category:Extortionists Category:Oppressors Category:Lawful Evil Category:Torturer Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Legacy Category:Brutes Category:Thugs Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Rapists Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Crossover Villains Category:Revived Category:Homicidal Category:Exploitation Villains